A mating savage !
by Haganemaru
Summary: Harry Potter le savait que cette journée allait être particulière… Parfois, il haïssait réellement son meilleur ami, toute cette merde était de sa faute! HPDMHP day


**Auteur : **Haganemaru

**Bêta** : Tamaki

**Genre** : OS cochonceteux/HardYaoi/Humour/Romance/Nekottitude

**Pairing** : HPDMHP / RWHG

**Disclaimer** : JK Rowling est la propriétaire et la créatrice de Harry Potter, merci à elle.

**Résumé** : Harry Potter le savait que cette journée allait être particulière… pourtant, la semaine qui la suivit le fut encore plus… et le reste de sa vie le sera également… Parfois, il haïssait réellement son meilleur ami, toute cette merde était de sa faute ! [HPDMHP day]

**Note de l'auteur **: Bon bin, un PWP pervers de plus, hein ? XD Allez, joyeux HPDMHP day ! Comme l'année dernière (une fois les calculs passés), c'est donc normalement, le jour du uke avec le mois du seme… seulement là, pas de 31/06 donc, tout se déroule à moitié moitié entre l'anniversaire de Draco et celui de Harry, le 02-03/07 (soit, ce soir).

**Note supplémentaire** : Cette fic a été écrite initialement pour motiver Umbre77 pour Alpha Potentiel… J'espère qu'elle le sera réellement XD

**Encore une note d'information** : Cette fic sera un PMPE… Ok, j'explique, c'est une abréviation personnelle avec un « Pas de Maladie, Pas d'enfant », en gros, pas de capote indiquée, pas de grossesse à craindre. _C'est donc une fiction_ ! Pas la réalité, les gens, sortez couvert dans l'univers réel )

Bref, sur ce…

* * *

><p><strong>Attention, cette fiction contient deux lemons, un peu pervers, un peu hard… il y en aura. <strong>

**Pour les non-amateurs… **

**bin, mieux vaux ne pas « voir » la seconde partie de la fic en fait XD.**

* * *

><p>Certains jours, le « sixième sens » de Harry Potter se réveillait sans prévenir. La veille, tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes et le lendemain, « pouf », son sixième sens lui soufflait de ne pas quitter sa couette dans son dortoir.<p>

Ils repassaient tous leur dernière année à Poudlard, l'année précédente ayant été « annulée » à cause de la guerre et des nombreux absents. Cela avait occasionné une arrivée massive de première année mais avec la magie de Poudlard, leurs dortoirs grandissaient avec leur venue. La guerre avait épargné beaucoup de monde dans le Château, mais n'avait pas épargné les jeunes sorciers. Blessures, terreur encore présente, les regards hantés et ceux, méfiants des combattants tranchaient avec ceux naïfs et émerveillés des plus jeunes.

La grande surprise fut de voir arriver beaucoup de Serpentard de dernière année. Suivant Draco Malfoy, ils conservaient un regard hautain et la tête haute même si les regards sur eux semblaient parfois haineux. Harry ne comprendrait jamais les sorciers. Ces Serpentard avaient, certes, participé au combat mais de leur côté. Draco Malfoy avait même sauvé sa peau à deux reprises, une première fois au manoir Malfoy en refusant de le reconnaître alors que Harry était sûr à cent pour cent qu'il avait remarqué ses yeux et une seconde fois pendant le combat final en stupéfixant Evan Rosier qui allait lui planter un couteau empoisonné dans le dos. C'est en partie grâce à lui qu'il avait pu mener à bien sa « mission » et détruire Voldemort. Harry avait donc témoigné en leur faveur lors des procès de Mangemorts que le Ministère voulait faire juger au plus vite. Ils purent ainsi tous rejoindre « leur maison » cette année.

Harry le savait depuis ce matin que cette journée allait être particulière. Ce « poids » dans son estomac, ses sens affutés le lui disaient. Depuis qu'il avait réussi sa transformation en animagus, qu'il travaillait avec Remus Lupin et Minerva McGonagall, il avait une perception différente de ce qui l'entourait. « Féline » avait dit Minerva, heureuse de voir que son élève préféré était devenu un chat sauvage noir. Certes, les poils ébouriffés du félin lui conféraient une carrure assez épaisse mais pour l'avoir vu « au repos », il restait un animal élancé et musclé. Ses pattes faisaient le double des siennes et on pouvait malgré tout reconnaître Harry assez facilement grâce au perçant regard vert brillant dans la masse noire de ses poils.

Le premier « hic » survint en cours de Potions. Le professeur Snape, celui-ci reprenant sa place contre son gré derrière ses chaudrons pour laisser le poste de Professeur de Défense à Remus, leur ordonna de préparer une potion censée avertir si un des sorciers autour d'eux était un animagus, faisant pâlir Harry et déglutir Hermione et Ron près de lui. Les ingrédients et les instructions écrites au tableau, Harry faisait de son mieux pour suivre en regardant du coin de l'œil la potion de Ron qui frémissait un peu trop à son goût. Les chaudrons autour de lui avait presque tous une couleur bleuté très pâle, la sienne d'un bleu un peu plus soutenu mais passable mais celle de Ron était complètement incolore, chose très inquiétante.

Dès que les « blops » commencèrent à se faire un peu plus prononcés, les deux garçons s'étaient reculés… enfin, ils avaient essayé, mais la manche de Ron se prit dans la poignée de son chaudron qui se renversa… sur Harry. Il y eut un silence profond avant qu'un éclat de rire ne secoue les Serpentard et les Serdaigle. Harry n'avait rien eu au désespoir de Snape qui leur retira les points durement acquis au Quidditch.

Pourtant, remis rapidement sur ses pieds et secoué par Hermione pour savoir comment il allait et par Ernie MacMillian qui lui tapait dans le dos dans l'espoir de faire respirer Harry – ce qu'il faisait très bien seul, merci beaucoup –, il avala ladite potion qu'il avait en bouche, celle-ci étant restée entrouverte pendant la déferlante de liquide.

- Incompétents ! grogna Snape en faisant disparaître le reste de potion de Ron du chaudron de celui-ci. Même de l'eau plate, vous réussissez à la faire sauter.

Ron sécha son meilleur ami d'un coup de baguette, regardant avec anxiété une quelconque anomalie physique qui apparaîtrait chez le brun mais rien, Harry restait le même, même si ses cheveux ébouriffés par le liquide étaient désormais encore plus hirsutes et qu'il toussotait un peu, essuyant avec application ses verres de lunettes sur sa robe de sorcier.

Le cours se termina, Harry quittant la pièce en compagnie de ses amis sous le regard acier d'un blond qui se demandait ce que seraient les répercussions de la potion de Weasley… il l'avait bel et bien vu envoyer divers ingrédients dans le liquide avant que celui ne tourne à l'incolore. Draco haussa les épaules malgré un froncement de sourcils. Ce n'était pas son souci surtout si son professeur n'avait pas réagi.

Le second « hic » vint pendant les deux heures de cours de Métamorphose commun avec les Poufsouffle, l'après-midi même. Minerva McGonagall leur apprenait le sortilège « Feles Species » afin de donner l'apparence d'un chat à un objet. Elle avait dû séparer plusieurs de ses élèves favoris pour indiscipline mais ne pouvait leur reprocher les petits rires qui leur échappaient en voyant le coussin qu'ils devaient métamorphoser se mettre à ronronner ou encore grossir en crachant. Ainsi, elle sépara le trio d'or, mettant Harry juste devant elle et lui faisant les gros yeux alors que le jeune homme semblait en plein fou rire en voyant son coussin se frotter à lui.

- Il sent votre animagus ! chuchota–t-elle avec amusement, déclenchant les tremblements encore plus prononcés.

Son regard perçant se posa ensuite sur Ronald Weasley, posté à la table derrière Harry. Elle le rejoint avec un petit soupir amusé en le voyant se débattre avec un coussin récalcitrant. Les yeux de la petite amie du jeune homme étaient pleins de larmes de rire mais Hermione se contrôlait, caressant d'un doigt attendri la petite tête rousse de son chaton blotti dans ses bras. L'attention de Minerva se reporta sur Ron, le regardant fixer son coussin crachouilleur avec un air combattif et la baguette se leva, le sortilège fut lancé… mais trop tard. Le coussin venait de bondir une première fois sur le dos de Harry, qui se trouvait juste devant puis sur l'autre table, rejoignant le propre coussin câlin du brun.

Le faisceau de magie frappa le dos de Harry qui se crispa durement. Minerva accourut près de lui et le dévisagea un instant. Les pupilles du jeune homme s'affinèrent en un regard animal avant qu'il ne secoue la tête, la soutenant d'une main, ses yeux redevenant normaux avant de se retourner vers son meilleur ami avec un « Ron ! » grogné plus que parlé.

- Désolé mon pote… je voulais pas ! bredouilla Ron avec de grands yeux affolés.

- Mais tu m'en veux aujourd'hui, par Godric ? D'abord la potion, ensuite le sortilège ? Ça va être quoi après ? Tu vas vouloir me tuer dans mon sommeil ? finit-il en gloussant.

- Harry… souffla le rouquin. Je voulais pas…

- Fais gaffe la prochaine fois ! s'exclama Harry. Et merde, voilà que j'ai deux amoureux au lieu d'un ! Ron, récupère le tien ! rit-il en voyant les deux coussins se crachouiller à la face en ayant l'air de se battre pour les faveurs du jeune homme.

Le cours se termina sous les rires avec des coussins pas coopératifs pour une grosse partie des élèves. Harry finit avec un coussin qui ronronnait contre lui et repartit avec, se refusant à le « tuer » pour le faire redevenir amorphe. De toute façon, le bout de tissu ne pouvait provoquer aucun dégât. Ron abandonna quand des pattes pourvues de griffes sortirent de son coussin et essayèrent de le défigurer, il avait réellement un problème avec les chats en général alors qu'Hermione gardait son chaton contre elle, souriant doucement. Pattenrond était resté chez ses parents depuis qu'il s'était pris d'amour pour la mère de la jeune fille.

C'est un trio d'amis qui partit en riant, oubliant de passer à l'infirmerie pour Harry, rassurés sur le fait que le jeune homme n'avait rien du tout. La soirée se passa dans les rires et les ronrons du coussin du brun. Ron soupira de soulagement en voyant son meilleur ami sourire en caressant son coussin.

Harry n'avait rien, c'était simplement une journée un peu bizarre qui se terminait…

Normalement…

Le lendemain, c'est un hurlement de peur qui réveilla le dortoir des septième année. Tous se relevèrent en entendant la voix de Harry, celui-ci, agenouillé près de son lit, les mains sur les yeux et tremblant. Le tissu de son pyjama noir lui collait au corps à cause de la sueur de la nuit et dévoilait les muscles de son dos qui amenèrent un regard gourmand de la part de Seamus qui sourit en coin, impatient d'en découvrir plus.

Ron se précipita vers son ami, se jetant à genoux face à lui et essayant de lui retirer les mains de ses verres de lunettes. Les cheveux du brun semblaient plus longs aujourd'hui, lui caressant le haut du nez mais il n'y prêta pas vraiment attention, inquiet à cause des yeux fermés, des larmes qui coulaient et des petits gémissements de peur de celui qui – encore hier – n'avait plus peur de rien.

- Harry ! souffla Ron. Harry, qu'est-ce que t'as ? Regarde-moi !

- Je vois plus rien, Ron ! murmura Harry d'une voix sourde. Tout est flou avec mes lunettes, je ne vois rien du tout !

- Quoi ?

- Je. Vois. Plus. Rien ! articula-t-il avec un soupçon de colère dans la voix. Depuis presque dix ans, je ne peux pas voir sans mes lunettes et là, ma vue a encore baissé vu que je ne vois rien avec.

- Tu… commença Ron avant de déglutir. Tu crois que ça a un rapport avec… ma potion ?

- J'en sais rien ! soupira Harry en se redressant avec l'aide de son meilleur ami. Tout ce que je sais c'est que… aaah !

Son cri fit à nouveau sursauter les quatre garçons qui le dévisageaient avec un air assez sombre. Harry venait de soulever d'un doigt ses verres pour se frotter un œil tout en regardant Ron quand le cri avait jailli sans qu'il ne puisse le retenir. Sous le regard intrigué des autres, le brun s'amusa à lever et descendre ses lunettes sur son nez avec un sourire de plus en plus grand avant qu'il n'éclate d'un rire joyeux en se renversant sur son lit.

- Ayé… Harry a craqué… remarqua pensivement Dean.

- J'en ai bien l'impression ! répondit Seamus en fixant son ami.

- Je vois ! Ron ! Ron, mon pote ! Je vois ! gloussait le brun en se redressant.

- Tu vois ! répéta Ron avec un air dubitatif. Harry, éclaire-moi, je ne vois rien du tout moi…

- Regarde ! indiqua ledit Harry en posant ses lunettes sur sa table de nuit et en regardant fixement le rouquin avant qu'un « Tadaam » n'éclate joyeusement suivi d'un rire d'enfant venant du « Sauveur ».

- T'as réellement craqué, en fait ? souffla Ron.

- Je crois… commença avec douceur Neville. Qu'il voit sans lunettes.

- Tu vois sans lunettes ? s'exclamèrent Ron, Dean et Seamus d'une même voix.

- Je vois sans lunettes ! confirma Harry avec un sourire joyeux.

- Tu vois… sans lunettes ! répéta Ron d'une voix soulagée.

- Oui Ron ! gloussa-t-il. Je vois sans mes lunettes… je crois que jamais plus je ne laisserai quelqu'un te reprocher une potion.

- Espèce de couillon ! grogna Ron en riant tout en lui décochant un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule. Tu ne pouvais pas vérifier ça avant de nous faire flipper comme des malades ?

- Comment voulais-tu que je fasse ? Ça fait presque dix ans que je dois porter des verres, je les ai mises sans y penser ! La vache… c'est génial !

- Harry, je crois qu'il faudrait aller voir Madame Pomfresh ! intervint calmement Neville.

- Quoi ? Mais je vais bien ! J'ai envie de jouer, de manger et de courir… merde, tout ça en même temps, en fait ! rit Harry, ses yeux verts brillant doucement de joie.

- Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? insista le jeune homme.

- Oui, Nev', je vais bien… je vois ! souffla le brun avec ravissement.

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça… mais j'ai faim moi ! marmonna Ron en se frottant la nuque.

Étrangement, sa remarque fit éclater de rire ses camarades et toute la troupe se mit en route pour passer à la salle de bain, Dean se faisant claquer la porte au nez par Harry qui éclata d'un rire enfantin derrière le battant de bois, il s'était déplacé avec souplesse entre eux. Le jeune homme se regarda avec un grand sourire dans le miroir, son reflet sifflant doucement d'appréciation, chose qui le fit rougir très légèrement.

Harry fixa avec interrogation ses cheveux noirs qui semblaient un peu plus longs que la veille mais haussa les épaules, il devait se tromper, ses cheveux ne poussaient jamais, faisant ce qu'ils voulaient. Il s'habilla après s'être lavé et brossé les dents rapidement avant de ressortir aussi vite de la salle de bain, se faisant pousser par ses camarades.

C'est lorsqu'il fut dans la Grande Salle avec la tablée des Serpentard face à lui qu'une interrogation fit son apparition… était-ce lui ou les couleurs vertes de leurs uniformes étaient plus voyantes que d'habitude ?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête légèrement, amusé par ses pensées idiotes et se concentra sur son déjeuner, ignorant un regard gris un peu écarquillé, fasciné par ses orbes émeraude clairement visibles sans les lunettes, trouant les mèches de cheveux noirs qui retombaient sur le front…

Cela allait être une bonne journée…

Et effectivement, jusqu'au lendemain quatorze heures, rien ne changea pour Harry, il était heureux, joueur et taquin, plaisantant avec ses amis, rigolant joyeusement parfois, essayant de suivre les cours tandis qu'il s'amusait avec sa plume sans y penser. Son corps fourmillait comme s'il aurait aimé bondir sur la moindre chose qui le taquinait et en ce jour… c'était la frisette que Malfoy avait dans le cou…

« Malfoy pouvait avoir des épis ? » songea Harry un peu sur les nerfs en se retenant de tendre un doigt pour la taquiner.

Le pire n'était pas de la voir, mais cette petite mèche de cheveux rétive qui rebiquait sur la nuque du blond frétillait à chaque fois que Malfoy parlait à son voisin de table. Il ne pouvait la quitter des yeux et le savait, il s'était déjà attiré un coup de coude d'Hermione mais rien n'y faisait… il ne pouvait pas détourner son attention de cet épi blond.

Et il craqua, tendant vivement une main pour pincer la frisette entre ses doigts et tirer légèrement dessus. Le silence se fit au bureau devant alors que Malfoy poussait un glapissement surpris, que lui-même enfouissait son visage dans ses mains, conscient qu'il était encore plus énervé maintenant qu'il avait touché le petit épi tout doux. Il perçut très clairement la conversation du « Il se passe quoi ? » « Rien, désolé Professeur » entre le professeur et Malfoy mais ne put s'empêcher de recommencer à regarder la bouclette.

- Harry… tu te sens bien ? demanda Hermione.

- Je sais… putain, mais elle bouge encore ! geignit-il soudainement.

- … Qui bouge ?

- La frisette de Malfoy…

- La…

Et sous les yeux ébahis de son amie, Harry choppa à nouveau entre deux doigts l'épi, le tenant un instant en taquinant le bout de ses doigts avec la douceur des cheveux blonds avant que la frisette ne glisse doucement, lentement, au rythme qu'avait Draco Malfoy en se retournant vers lui.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu glandes, Potter ?

- … Je sais pas.

- Tu arrêtes tes gamineries ? Non mais… t'as passé l'âge de tirer les cheveux, non ? siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

- Age mental, ne l'oublie pas ! gloussa Blaise près de lui.

- … Ouais, c'est vrai ! soupira Draco après un temps d'arrêt.

Harry était déconnecté de la conversation. En plus de la bouclette de derrière, il y avait une longue mèche qui taquinait le nez pointu de Malfoy devant… qui était-il pour se garder d'attraper cette mèche taquine ? Ce fut lorsque sa main se fit saisir par Hermione à quelques centimètres du nez de Malfoy qui avait une tête sidérée qu'il se rendit compte qu'il jouait avec les cheveux du Serpentard. La fin de l'heure sonna à la seconde et la jeune sorcière tira son ami avec elle, fuyant la classe de Sortilège sous le regard médusé de deux Serpentard muets dont un qui haussa un sourcil blond.

C'était lui ou Potter avait une pupille dilatée et légèrement allongée comme celle d'un chat ?

Tout le long du chemin menant à la salle commune des Gryffondor, Hermione tenta de savoir ce qu'avait essayé de faire son meilleur ami mais rien n'entrait dans l'esprit du pauvre garçon. Seule la pensée « J'ai joué avec les cheveux de Malfoy » tournait et retournait dans sa tête. Harry se passa une main dans les cheveux, retirant les longues mèches qui lui couvraient les yeux et se fit la remarque qu'ils commençaient à être de plus en plus ébouriffés… enfin, plus que d'habitude.

Harry Potter se coucha cette nuit-là avec la bonne résolution d'éviter le Serpentard blond et ses frisettes tout le week-end… c'était sans penser au match de Quidditch du lendemain… Match qui opposait Serpentard et Gryffondor.

Et effectivement, ce jour de match fut mémorable à tous les points de vue. Cela avait commencé au matin même, alors qu'un Harry Potter assez mal réveillé essayait vainement de manger quelque chose quand Ginny Weasley s'assit près de lui, un sourire enchanteur aux lèvres… qui se figea aussitôt quand le beau brun se releva presque immédiatement avec un « eww » dégouté et sonore qui attira malgré lui le regard des autres personnes dans la pièce.

- Harry ? appela Ron doucement.

- Mais merde, c'est quoi qui pue comme ça ? grimaça-t-il avec une main sur le nez.

- … Qu'est-ce que tu sens ? demanda Hermione avec un regard assez intense sur le brun.

- J'sais pas… mais ça pue… attends… Citron ? De la citronnelle ?

- Depuis quand tu peux plus sentir le citron ? souffla à mi-voix Ron, le regard intrigué.

- Je sais pas qui s'est plongé dans la citronnelle… mais ça fouette, c'est horrible quoi.

Son regard navigua sur les derniers arrivants, Harry essayant de déterminer qui sentait aussi fort et tout un flot de parfum lui parvint. Certains doux et apaisants comme ceux d'Hermione ou Neville, deux odeurs fleuries même si Neville conservait une odeur musquée propre aux hommes, d'autres comme Ron sentaient comme la terre après une pluie d'été, donnant presque à Harry l'envie de se blottir contre lui pour dormir. (*) L'odeur de citron était près de lui et son regard vert se posa sur le visage rougissant de Ginny Weasley et il grimaça une nouvelle fois en faisant un pas en arrière.

- Ginny ?

- Harry ! s'exclama rapidement Ron en se levant. Il va être l'heure, on va devoir y aller… Ginny… va chercher ton matériel.

La pauvre jeune fille fila sous quelques gloussements qui résonnèrent dans la Salle et les auteurs se firent fusiller du regard par certains Gryffondor. Ils ne remarquèrent pas Hermione qui semblait noter quelque chose sur un carnet avec frénésie et partirent ensemble dans les vestiaires pour se mettre en tenue.

La journée « bizarrerie » continua avec l'arrivée sur le terrain où Harry dut serrer la main au capitaine des Serpentard, Draco Malfoy, qui leva un sourcil intrigué en voyant le regard un peu fixe de Potter sur ses cheveux, s'empêchant mentalement d'y passer une main pour vérifier sa coiffure. Cela faisait presque trois bonnes minutes que Harry secouait lentement la main blanche dans la sienne avant qu'un raclement de gorge de Madame Bibine suivi d'un sourire railleur du blond ne le ramène à la réalité. Ce qu'il fit en grognant entre ses dents tout en s'envolant au-dessus de ses poursuiveurs, Ginny Weasley, Demelza Robins et Dean Thomas qui remplaçait Katie Bell, envoyée à l'infirmerie la veille à cause d'une plante presque assassine en cours de Botanique, cours de Botanique que Harry ne suivait plus.

Harry regarda ses batteurs, Ritchie Coote et Jimmy Peakes, se positionner de part et d'autre du terrain, confiant en leurs capacités et jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Ron qui se plaça à son tour devant les buts.

Le jeune homme reporta son attention devant lui, et se vit fixé par Draco Malfoy. Cela avait été une surprise de voir que l'équipe de Serpentard avait presque totalement changé. Draco avait été promu en tant que capitaine et avait dû, dès le début de l'année, recomposer presque la totalité de son équipe à cause de la guerre et des morts que cela avait engendré dans sa maison. Ainsi, Urquhart, capitaine et poursuiveur l'année précédente, avait laissé sa place à Théodore Nott, ce dernier, petit et agile, zigzaguait entre les Cognards avec agilité, Vaisey était resté à son poste. Une cinquième année brune était venue les rejoindre, Grace Murdock était la plus petite de l'équipe mais sa rapidité sur un balai et son lancer franc lui avait donné une place sûre chez les Serpentard.

Côté batteurs, Draco avait confié les places à Blaise Zabini et Millicent Bullstrode, tous deux étant assez puissants pour décocher des Cognards furieux sur l'équipe adverse tandis que Miles Bletchley reprenait son poste en tant que gardien.

Le coup de sifflet de Madame Bibine ramena Harry à la partie et le jeu commença. Peu à peu, il se détourna des poursuiveurs pour regarder autour du stade après la petite boule jaune. Il dut cependant attendre presque une heure, au cours de laquelle Gryffondor marqua cinquante points et Serpentard trente, avant de l'apercevoir. Il comprit aussitôt l'avantage de sa « vue » quand son attention se focalisa sur le Vif d'or devant lui. Il s'élança rapidement, vivement rejoint par Malfoy qui lui colla au train mais n'y prêta pas vraiment attention, concentré sur la boule dorée devant lui.

Il ne prêta pas non plus attention aux Cognards qui se dirigeaient vers lui mais qu'il esquivait presque machinalement, aux cris de la foule qui les encourageaient. Toute son attention se résumait à suivre les virevoltes du Vif d'or devant lui. Son corps se coucha entièrement sur son balai, ses mains se crispant sur le bois de son Eclair de Feu et il ignora les craquements du bois quand ses ongles s'y agrippèrent. Sa respiration se ralentit légèrement et comme dans un rêve, le son fut coupé. Sous ses yeux, le Vif se dirigeait à toute allure vers la tribune des Serpentard en face de lui.

Il n'entendit pas la mise en garde de Malfoy qui l'appela « Taré » quand il continua son chemin vers la tour, ni les cris des autres quand le Vif remonta en piquet le long du drapé soyeux vert et argent. Harry posa ses pieds sur le bout de son balai, crispant ses mains sur le haut pour le redresser et après quelques secondes d'effort, y parvint enfin, longeant de très près la tribune qui vibrait sous les cris d'encouragement.

Dans un état second, tandis que le Vif d'or était à sa portée, Harry lâcha son balai et sauta sur la boule ailée, l'attrapant d'une main avant de se rattraper à la tribune verte et argent. Il entendit enfin les cris de peur et de joie que son acte avait provoqués et se laissa glisser lentement vers le sol, levant sa main droite qui tenait le Vif d'or. Un grand sourire ravi apparut sur son visage quand Ron vint le soulever à bout de bras en riant. Ils avaient gagné le match avec cinquante points d'avance. Harry récupéra son balai, heureusement en un seul morceau et se laissa entraîner.

La foule le mena loin de la tourelle des supporters Serpentard où de fines zébrures trouaient le tissu en longueur. Ces griffures furent cependant remarquées par Hermione Granger et… Draco Malfoy qui regarda avec un air intrigué la tête brune qui partait avec son équipe.

Ce soir-là, Harry Potter débrida la libido de beaucoup de personnes dans la Grande Salle en goûtant simplement à un yaourt au fromage blanc qu'Hermione lui avait tendu. Avec lenteur et douceur, le jeune homme leva sa cuillère sous le regard abasourdi des autres et posa la pointe de sa langue sur celle-ci, testant le bout qui le fit fredonner doucement, s'alanguissant un peu sur sa chaise en donnant un coup de langue plus affirmé sur le dessert lacté légèrement sucré. Cela aurait pu être innocent si dans la pensée de beaucoup de mâles de l'assistance, la douceur blanchâtre n'avait pas été remplacée par une autre chose plus « personnelle ».

Harry ne prêta pas vraiment attention au départ de plusieurs de ses amis et d'autres élèves de la Grande Salle, se régalant plutôt avec son dessert avant d'en reprendre un sous le regard amusé d'Hermione qui lui tendit une cuillère plus fine et transparente, plus adaptée au dernier pot restant. L'effet fut pire, même chez certains Serpentard qui serrèrent les cuisses en tendant leur robe de sorcier sur celles-ci pour échapper aux railleries que leurs collègues féminines ne manqueraient pas de leur balancer.

Le lendemain fut une journée de calme et de farniente chez les Lions. Harry ne décolla pas de son lit à baldaquin, descendant d'un pas de zombie à midi pour se sustenter avant de remonter s'enfouir sous ses draps, roulé en boule contre son oreiller avec son 'orei-minou' collé contre son torse. Il ne se réveilla pas de la journée et envoya balader ses compagnons quand ceux-ci voulurent le pousser à se lever au soir, inquiet de le voir assez raplapla.

Pourtant… ce fut le lendemain qui affola ces mêmes compagnons quand ils entendirent un ronronnement très sonore venant du lit de Harry. D'un pas un peu nerveux, Ron s'en approcha, inquiet d'entendre ce son sourd, digne d'un tigre, provenir de la couette de son meilleur ami et tira doucement, conscient des baguettes tendues de Dean, Seamus et Neville dans son dos.

Sur le moment, ils ne comprirent pas vraiment la « différence » chez Harry… mais ils la saisirent réellement quand le jeune homme s'étira, réveillé par la fraîcheur du matin après la chaleur de sa couette, faisant craquer doucement son dos dans la foulée et dérangeant sa queue féline qui fut prise d'un frémissement avant de se repositionner confortablement autour de sa taille alors qu'il s'asseyait en se frottant les yeux. De ses cheveux noirs se profilaient deux oreilles pointues et poilues de la même couleur que sa crinière et pour le moment couchées en arrière alors que le Gryffondor bâillait aux corneilles, exhibant quatre petits crocs pointus qui firent s'exclamer ses amis.

- Harry !

- Quoi ? Quoi ? Merde, ne criez pas dès le matin ! soupira Harry en grognant tout en fermant un œil, oreilles couchées pour échapper au bruit.

- Mais Harry ! reprit Dean.

Le jeune noir regarda Ron partir en courant dans la salle de bain avec ses affaires et un air affolé sur le visage avant de reporter son attention sur son ami qui le dévisageait d'un œil félin assez impressionnant.

- Harry… mon pote… tu ne te sens pas différent ?

- Euh… non, j'ai bien dormi, c'est déjà ça, non ?

- Harry, t'as une queue, mec ! intervint Seamus.

- Merci Seamus de me le préciser mais j'étais au courant depuis ma naissance ! répondit Harry avec un rictus moqueur.

La porte de la salle de bain claqua brusquement et Ron attrapa d'une main son sac de cours sous les yeux ébahis de ses amis avant de sortir en courant du dortoir, provoquant des cris étonnés sous son passage rapide et ses « Barrez-vous… laissez-moi passer, question de vie ou de mort ».

- Je… je ne parle pas de celle-là ! indiqua Seamus avec une hésitation.

- Je n'en ai pas d'autre, Finnigan ! soupira Harry en secouant la tête, ses oreilles pointées en avant.

- Ah bin, si si, je t'assure que là, t'en as une autre.

- T'as fumé quoi ce matin ? demanda Harry avec un air intrigué sur le visage.

- Harry… t'énerve pas mais… t'as une queue de chat ! précisa Neville en reculant d'un pas avec Dean et Seamus, prévoyant la réaction du brun.

- Ah ah ah… bon, assez ri, je d… bordel de merde ! C'est quoi ce truc !

Harry Potter venait de se réveiller complètement et de baisser les yeux vers la chose toute douce qui lui caressait la taille depuis quelques secondes. Expérimentalement, il tirailla sur la peluche noire et glapit un peu de douleur quand celle-ci tira en bas de ses reins, lui faisant suivre malgré lui d'une main cet appendice poilu jusqu'à son dos où, visiblement, c'était relié.

Ses amis virent ses oreilles se coucher et reculèrent encore d'un pas en voyant ses yeux s'écarquiller largement avant que le brun ne saute de son lit, se rétablissant souplement sur le sol pour bondir dans la salle de bain pour mieux se voir. Un cri tirant presque vers le feulement de fauve retentit dans le dortoir, les faisant frissonner de peur avant qu'un autre rugissement ne résonne…

- Ronald Weasley, j'vais te tuer !

* * *

><p>Ron courait comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. Il savait qu'il n'avait que peu d'avance et son lieu de sureté se trouvait au bout du couloir. Il était courageux mais pas téméraire et à l'idée de ce que lui ferait son meilleur ami, il doutait d'en ressortir indemne les jours suivants… et pourtant, Ron s'estimait heureux de savoir que ses frères n'étaient plus à Poudlard sans quoi, il n'aurait jamais pu en réchapper.<p>

- Ron, bouge pas, enfoiré ! J'vais te tuer !

Le cri venait de retentir, figeant tous les élèves autour de lui, lui donnant une chance supplémentaire pour arriver à l'infirmerie où, il le savait, Severus Snape venait fournir en potions Madame Pomfresh… et il espérait pour la première fois de sa vie que le terrible professeur de Potions ne serait pas en retard.

Une main l'agrippa par le col et, bien qu'il soit plus grand et plus lourd que Harry, il se sentit soulevé et propulsé en avant, glissant jusqu'à l'infirmerie dont la porte s'ouvrit seule et il continua de glisser jusqu'aux pieds de Snape qui le fixa en levant un sourcil hautain avant qu'il ne reporte son regard noir sur la silhouette furieuse qui dévisageait méchamment le rouquin.

- Je… je demande l'asile politique ! marmonna Ron.

- Tu vas mourir Weasley ! grogna Harry furieusement.

- Monsieur Potter ! s'exclama Madame Pomfresh d'un air outré. Mais en voilà des manières !

- Si cela vous dérange, vous pouvez partir, promis, je nettoierai après ! proposa Harry en s'avançant.

- Harry ! Harry, mon pote… tu ne le penses pas ! gémit Ron en se reculant en rampant sur ses coudes, conscient qu'Hermione venait d'arriver dans le dos de son ami.

- Oh si, je t'assure, je nettoierai ensuite.

- Et que nous vaut cette torture matinale ? demanda Snape d'un ton froid et pourtant un peu amusé.

- Il le sait ! indiqua Harry. Il sait très bien ce qu'il a causé.

- Mais, mais, mais… J'y suis pour rien, je t'assure !

- Monsieur Potter ? demanda Severus.

En guise de réponse, Harry retira le bonnet noir qu'il portait jusqu'alors sur le crâne, faisant apparaître deux oreilles de chat qui avaient remplacé ses oreilles humaines sur le haut de sa tête et sa queue se déroula pour s'agiter furieusement à l'arrière. Le silence se fit dans l'infirmerie alors qu'ils regardaient tous, avec une surprise assez amusée pour les deux adultes, la façon dont les poils des oreilles et de la queue de Harry se gonflaient peu à peu sous sa colère montante.

- Mais… qu'est-ce… commença Hermione avec un souffle doux.

- Venez vous asseoir là, Monsieur Potter ! indiqua rapidement Pomfresh. Et calmez-vous, je vous entends grogner d'ici.

- Comment voulez-vous que je me calme, bordel ! Je suis à moitié chat !

Severus ricana doucement, s'attirant un regard noir du… chat en colère et ferma d'un mouvement de baguette la porte de l'infirmerie, les enfermant tous les cinq dans la pièce. Harry se laissa ausculter, essayant de calmer son énervement mais rien n'y faisait, son grognement perdurait dans sa gorge alors que sa queue hérissée s'agitait encore furieusement dans son dos. Il se laissa peloter, inspecter dans tous les sens, tirant la langue et découvrant ainsi – oh joie suprême – que celle-ci avait le petit côté râpeux des « vrai » chats et il se retint de mordre le doigt explorateur qui lui taquinait les crocs.

Avec un air un peu détaché, il observait avec un regard félin las, sa pupille s'étant totalement allongée sous le flot de lumière qui inondait la pièce, Hermione, Poppy et Snape lui tourner autour pour l'ausculter, son amie étant fascinée par les changements qui s'étaient opérés en lui tout en expliquant cette journée où un accident de potion et de métamorphose avait déclenché cela.

- Monsieur Potter… vous avez eu d'autres changements que la vue et… ceci ?

- Mon odorat s'est développé ! indiqua Harry en fermant les yeux pour réfléchir, loupant la grimace de Snape et Pomfresh à cette indication. Je ne supporte plus le citron… ni la lavande d'ailleurs. Le goût, je pense, j'adore ce qui est produit laitier et le poisson alors que j'en mangeais le moins possible avant.

- Pour l'odorat, je pense que vous devez maintenant percevoir les odeurs corporelles propres à chaque personne ! songea Poppy. Vous pourriez nous en exposer quelques unes ?

- Florale pour Hermione, comme du lilas mauve, je pense. Ron… grogna-t-il en direction de son ami en exposant ses crocs… sent la terre après une pluie d'été…

- Que c'est… poétique ! murmura moqueusement Severus.

- Le professeur Snape diffuse un parfum… de champignon, je crois, lequel, je ne saurais préciser mais je suis sûr à cent pour cent qu'il doit être vénéneux ! indiqua avec un sourire railleur Harry en voyant la petite rougeur s'inscrire sur le visage du professeur de Potions.

- La ferme Potter ! marmonna celui-ci.

- Et moi ? demanda d'un air un peu enfantin Poppy Pomfresh.

- Le coco, je dirais ! songea Harry en inspirant profondément. Ouais, la noix de coco fraîchement pilée… ça sent très bon aussi.

- Et toi ? demanda Hermione.

- Je sens l'orange, répondit Harry avec un haussement d'épaule.

- Donc, vous pouvez assez clairement définir les parfums autour de vous… vous pourrez toujours vous reconvertir en tant que « nez » en parfumerie… quoi d'autre ? demanda Pomfresh en souriant.

- Ton toucher, non ? pensa Hermione. Rappelle-toi, tu jouais avec les cheveux de M…

- Oui Hermione, j'ai compris ! coupa le brun précipitamment en la fusillant des yeux. J'ai les griffes aussi ! indiqua-t-il en levant une main sous les yeux de l'infirmière qui regarda un instant les ongles légèrement plus pointus que la normale du jeune homme.

- En gros… vous avez tous les symptômes internes et externes du chat… sans sa forme ! comprit Poppy.

- Voilà… et sans les moustaches.

- Bien… j'ai deux choses à vous dire, Monsieur Potter… la première est que vous êtes le premier patient que je ne pourrai pas soigner… ni aucun Médicomage non plus d'ailleurs…

- Quoi ? crièrent Ron affolé et Harry.

- Si les changements avaient simplement été en surface avec queue et oreilles, cela montrait que cette potion – que le Professeur Snape a si judicieusement fait disparaître – était encore dans votre organisme et donc, nous aurions pu pallier cela avec un sortilège pour l'extraire et une potion pour vous redonner votre aspect humain.

- Mais ? demanda Hermione en regardant son meilleur ami rougir de colère à l'inverse de Ron qui pâlissait de peur en le dévisageant.

- Mais, votre état démontre que cela est passé au stade cellulaire, sûrement en raison du sortilège qui a fait remonter vos facultés d'animagus. Si vous aviez été un chien ou un oiseau, cela n'aurait pas fonctionné… précisa Snape.

- Donc, le fait que je sois un chat sauvage fait que je suis maintenant… un quoi d'ailleurs ? soupira Harry.

- Un Micat ! proposa Poppy avec un petit rire.

- Génial ! soupira Harry en renversant sa tête en arrière pour observer le plafond, les oreilles un peu couchées sur les côtés et la queue enroulée autour de lui. Et ensuite ?

- Eh bien, je pense que vous aurez un rythme de vie identique à celui d'un chat… que ce soit au niveau social, comportemental… ou pour la reproduction ! termina-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Arg, je ne veux pas en entendre plus ! grogna Severus en quittant aussitôt la pièce dans un envol de cape noire.

Son départ provoqua un silence interrompu par le grognement issu de la poitrine de Harry qui trahissait encore sa colère alors que le jeune homme se redressait sur le lit pour mieux voir l'infirmière. Il soupira, passant sa main dans ses cheveux avant de frémir quand un de ses doigts cogna sur une oreille pointue, lui faisant secouer la tête. Hermione s'avança courageusement vers lui et tendit la main, le fixant avec interrogation et il acquiesça à sa demande muette. Il la laissa toucher ses oreilles et leur fin cartilage et un doux ronron se fit entendre à la place de ses grognements. Harry enfouit son visage dans ses mains, écoutant d'une oreille courbée les gloussements d'Hermione qui semblait l'avoir pris pour son chaton à la façon dont elle essayait de trouver les points qui le feraient ronronner davantage.

- La reproduction ? reprit Harry en fixant Poppy en essayant d'ignorer sa meilleure amie assise près de lui.

- Eh bien, je pense qu'il faudra s'adapter dans votre cas, mais prenons un chat en pleine maturité sexuelle ! commença-t-elle sans tenir compte des rougeurs sur les joues des trois étudiants. Les chaleurs peuvent durer de une à cinq journées où plusieurs fois, des rapports peuvent être établis.

- Oh… mon dieu ! souffla Hermione en fixant son ami. Ça veut dire que Harry…

- Oui ! gloussa doucement l'infirmière. Il peut faire ça… plusieurs fois par jour sans se fatiguer dès qu'il aura trouvé… sa compagne.

- Ma compagne ? répéta Harry avec un rire un peu hystérique. Je suis homosexuel, Poppy…

- Votre compagnon ? Quoi qu'il en soit… vous êtes maintenant à moitié humain et à moitié chat… un Micat donc.

- Génial… je n'ai qu'une chose à dire donc ! déclara Harry en soupirant.

- Oui ? demanda Hermione.

- Cours Ron… cours très vite…

Sur ces mots, le rouquin fuit l'infirmerie aussi vite qu'il le put, profitant du fait que Harry devait se rhabiller avant de le poursuivre. Il remonta dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, appelant la carte des Maraudeurs de Harry d'un _accio_ précipitamment lancé avant de repartir se terrer dans une salle de classe abandonnée, regardant avec angoisse la petite étiquette au nom de son ami tourner dans les couloirs.

Toute la journée passa ainsi, les deux Gryffondor ne suivant donc pas les cours, Ron évitant ainsi d'être en compagnie de Harry et Harry évitant le regard de ses compagnons de chambre. Micat… il n'était plus humain, mais un mi-homme, mi-chat… génial, comme s'il n'en avait pas déjà assez qu'on le dévisage, non, il était maintenant un hybride.

Harry soupira faiblement en se promenant dans les couloirs, profitant de sa vision presque parfaite dans les couloirs sombres de cette nuit-là, regardant les tableaux dormir, non réveillés par son passage silencieux et observa intrigué la petite lumière d'un _lumos_. Sans carte pour se repérer, il préféra longer le mur doucement et s'approcha petit à petit de la silhouette vêtue de noir assise sur le rebord d'une fenêtre.

Draco Malfoy… Draco Malfoy et son épi ! se reprit mentalement Harry en revoyant la petite frisette sur la nuque.

Il avait changé depuis l'année dernière, sans le poids sur ses épaules, ses cernes s'étaient atténués, son visage plus reposé montrait un reflet doux que Harry attribuait à Narcissa Malfoy plutôt qu'à son _cher_ époux. Ses cheveux – et ses épis – étaient un peu plus courts sur la nuque et plus longs sur le haut, formant une coiffure un peu snob qui allait parfaitement au visage aristocratique du blond. Les yeux gris clair pensifs et sa moue songeuse donnait à Draco Malfoy un visage de chérubin… ce qu'il n'était définitivement pas.

Harry se demanda ce qu'il faisait là avant de se rappeler que Draco était préfet en chef et obligé de patrouiller de nuit dans les couloirs. Le jeune homme se rapprocha de lui en silence, le regardant un instant avant de se pencher vers son oreille pour souffler un « bouh » qui fit sursauter et presque tomber sur le sol le Serpentard blond sous le rire étouffé du Gryffondor.

- Potter ! cria Draco. Ça t'amuse de… c'est quoi ça encore ? demanda-t-il en voyant le brun éclairé par son _lumos_.

Que dire de plus en voyant le physique de sa Némésis ? Vêtu de noir comme un bandit de grand chemin, Harry Potter possédait de grands yeux luisant dans le noir et un sourire amusé qui dévoilait des crocs pointus, le faisant pâlir un instant en le confondant avec un vampire avant que le jeune homme ne soulève un peu plus sa baguette, exposant Harry à la lumière et observant avec fascination les pupilles de celui-ci se rétracter sous le flot lumineux. Deux oreilles de chat pointaient sur le crâne et il remarqua presque aussitôt l'absence de celles « normales ». Une queue noire se balançait paresseusement dans son dos, abaissant le pantalon noir de plusieurs centimètres tout en dévoilant une taille fine et hâlée…

Cet enfoiré trouvait encore le moyen d'être sexy tout en étant… exotique.

- Ça quoi ? demanda presque avec amusement Harry.

- T'as… des oreilles de chat ? souffla Draco.

- Ouais, je suis livré avec tout le matériel ! indiqua le brun en montrant ses crocs. Courtoisie de Ronald Weasley.

- La potion ? comprit Draco assez vite.

- Et le sortilège juste après ! soupira Harry en se postant près de lui.

- T'es le roi pour les ennuis toi ! gloussa malgré lui Draco. T'es quoi ?

- Un Micat selon Pomfresh…

Draco ricana un instant et Harry retroussa son nez en souriant un peu, intrigué par l'odeur de menthe se dégageant des cheveux blonds et de clou de girofle qui s'échappait de son camarade et sourit mentalement en pensant que cette senteur l'attirait grandement. L'association de l'odeur de Malfoy et de sa propre odeur – d'orange(*)– lui rappelait son enfance chez les Dursley, les Noël où Pétunia parfumait le salon et la cuisine d'une orange piquetée de ces clous de girofle.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Harry posa son nez contre une épaule vêtue de la robe de Poudlard et inspira profondément sous le regard ébahi de Draco qui le fixait sans bouger. Potter venait sûrement de craquer le seul neurone qu'il avait eu.

- Je peux savoir… ce que tu fous ?

- Tu sens bon… répondit Harry en remontant son nez jusque dans le cou pâle, sortant un peu sa langue pour tâter la peau. Et tu as bon goût.

Sans voix… Draco était sans voix alors que le Gryffondor – un _Gryffondor_ ! reprit-il hystériquement – venait renifler et lécher son cou. Il entrouvrit la bouche pour lui lancer ses quatre vérités quand Potter fit une chose qui coupa la voix de Draco pour un long moment. Que dire quand le brun vous poussait contre le mur avec ce ronronnement entêtant qui résonnait dans le silence qui les entourait et frottait son visage contre son cou et sa joue avant de prendre sa bouche de façon intense.

Draco écarquilla largement les yeux, encore plus quand la peau sur sa nuque se fit caresser langoureusement par la queue velue de Potter qu'il avait ignorée jusque-là tandis que le brun venait frôler ses dents de sa langue avec un « Vrrrr » langoureux qui résonna contre son propre torse. Le Serpentard se reprit et le repoussa à bout de bras, se dépatouillant des pattes – et de la queue – du brun rapidement avant de reculer dans le couloir.

- Non mais ça ne va pas Potter ? Faut te faire soigner ! T'as grillé ton seul neurone ou quoi ?

- Hmmm… j'ai chaud ! soupira Harry en le fixant droit dans les yeux, ses pupilles reflétant de façon un peu inquiétante la petite lumière venant de la baguette.

- … Eh bien, va prendre une douche froide, taré ! s'exclama Draco. Et vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor pour avoir circulé de nuit et dix points pour agression sur un autre élève.

Harry haussa une épaule en respirant à pleins poumons la douce odeur de son futur compagnon – il l'avait décidé – et se détourna avant de partir d'un pas rapide vers son dortoir sous le regard surpris de Draco. Malfoy l'avait toujours attiré après tout, toutes ces années à se tourner autour de cette façon ne pouvaient que déboucher dans un lit… et dans toutes les positions…

Harry frissonna tandis qu'il montait vers son dortoir, ignorant les voilages fermés du lit de Ron. Il avait vraiment de plus en plus chaud depuis qu'il avait senti Draco Malfoy. Enfin… il verrait bien demain comment aborder le Serpentard blond… après tout, il ne connaissait même pas sa sexualité.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, alors qu'il se dirigeait avec Blaise et Théo vers la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner – les deux premiers discutant légèrement devant lui –, appréciant l'absence de Pansy pour le repos de ses oreilles, Draco Malfoy pensait encore à Potter et son attitude de la veille. Il n'avait pas rêvé, le Gryffondor l'avait bien reniflé, léchouillé et embrassé avant de ronronner fortement en se frottant contre lui.<p>

Certes, ça venait rajouter un « petit plus » à ses oreilles et queue de chat, mais quand même… depuis quand Harry Potter l'embrassait en se frot…

Il s'arrêta brutalement de penser quand une main vint lui attraper le coude gauche, une autre se plaquant sur sa bouche avant qu'une personne – vraisemblablement un homme – ne le tire dans une salle de cours vide, pour le moment, pour ensuite le plaquer dos à un bureau. C'est ainsi qu'il découvrit qui était son agresseur…

- Potter ? Non mais Potter, t'es mala… je peux savoir ce que tu glandes ? commença-t-il en criant avant de finir sa phrase en chuchotant.

- Tu sens si bon ! ronronna ledit Potter, le nez enfoui dans son cou avant de lui donner un coup de langue.

- Mais, je te perm…

Encore une fois, il ne termina pas sa phrase, coupé ce coup-ci par une bouche impérieuse qui souda la sienne durement. D'un clignement d'yeux, il fut assis sur le bureau et sa chemise fut ouverte tout du long, il put ainsi apprécier – ou pas – la dextérité de Potter à ce niveau. D'un autre battement de cils, alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour crier sur Potter – et de cela, il s'en persuaderait encore dans les années à venir –, il put sentir deux choses simultanées : la langue légèrement râpeuse de Potter dans sa bouche, caressant ses dents et sa langue et la queue de l'animal face à lui dans son dos alors qu'il se sentait glisser sur la table de bois.

Dans un brouillard assez confus, il ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle était vraiment très douce cette peluche alors qu'elle lui caressait les fesses avant de sursauter en réalisant enfin qu'elle lui caressait les fesses nues justement !

- Bordel, Potter ! s'écria-t-il en se reculant.

- Hum… tu peux m'appeler Harry, tu sais… ronronna d'une voix rauque le brun à son oreille avant qu'il ne l'entende chuchoter un sort qu'il ne saisit pas vraiment sur le coup…

- Oh… M… Merlin… gémit Draco en se cambrant en sentant ladite queue, humide de lubrifiant, s'enfouir doucement, presque délicatement en lui pour le préparer alors qu'une main agile venait de se refermer sur son érection qu'il aurait juré ne jamais avoir dans les bras de Potter.

- Oui, aussi ! gloussa Harry, très accommodant sur ce coup.

- Mais…

Harry ne le laissa pas terminer sa phrase et souda à nouveau leurs lèvres langoureusement, sentant que le Serpentard perdait complètement pied dans ses bras. Il grogna légèrement avant de se reculer, ouvrant chemise et pantalon qui l'ennuyaient pour sentir le corps de son amant et retourna celui-ci face contre le bureau, lui arrachant un couinement surpris qui le fit sourire avec amusement, les oreilles droites et en avant. Ses yeux émeraude se plissèrent un peu tandis qu'il se lubrifiait magiquement – merci Hermione de lui avoir appris le sort – avant de commencer à s'enfouir doucement en Draco…

Il était en train de prendre Draco Malfoy sur un bureau dans une salle de classe pendant le déjeuner du matin… rien que ça indiquait que sa vie partait réellement en vrille depuis la fin de Voldemort. Il avait bien senti à son réveil qu'il ne pensait qu'à le prendre – ou se faire prendre, il était arrangeant – et s'était déjà branlé une fois depuis son réveil mais la satisfaction avait peu duré, il lui fallait le blond… il ne pensait plus qu'à ça même maintenant alors qu'il continuait son avancée dans le corps étroit du blond.

Draco gémit durement entre ses dents, les yeux fermés et tremblant de tout son corps, la respiration rapide alors qu'il le sentait en lui, dur et pourtant doux. Les ronronnements de l'humanoïde qu'était devenu Harry Potter résonnaient en lui comme une musique entêtante. Un cri plus sourd lui échappa quand sa nuque se fit attraper entre quatre petits crocs pointus.

- Ha… Harry ! gémit-il. Qu'est… ce que tu fais ?

En guise de réponse, il y eut seulement un coup de reins, d'abord doux puis plus appuyé, le faisant frissonner durement. Sur ses hanches, les mains griffues se crispaient, piquetant sa peau sensible en dix petits trous qui formeraient sûrement des bleus les jours suivants. Draco cria une nouvelle fois quand la langue devenue un peu râpeuse de Harry vint parcourir la petite morsure sur sa nuque, suçotant sa peau dans la ferme intention de la marquer comme sienne.

Le rythme de leur étreinte était lent et profond mais le plaisir qui en résultait était lourd et rapide. Sa respiration s'accélérait peu à peu tandis que ses mains glissaient un peu sur le bureau où l'avait coincé Potter. Son oreille droite subit à son tour un petit pincement des crocs de Harry avant de se faire sucer lentement. Draco entendait parfaitement les ronrons de celui-ci contre son dos alors que le souffle chaud du Micat courait sur sa peau.

Une plainte assourdie par une de ses mains lui échappa tandis qu'il écarquillait les yeux avec affolement. Ce qu'il venait de sentir autour de son sexe ne pouvait pas…

Un râle langoureux vint résonner dans la pièce alors que la queue du Micat s'enroulait autour de son pénis et se mettait à le branler en se resserrant parfois au niveau du gland sensible. La fourrure douce de Harry lui arracha des frissons involontaires qui le firent reculer contre son amant, le prenant plus loin encore en lui. Les mains se crispèrent, courbant ses reins pour mieux présenter ses fesses, les crocs se refermèrent encore une fois sur sa nuque comme si Harry voulait l'immobiliser sous lui et la queue recouverte de poils longs et noirs accéléra sur son érection.

Le plaisir montait… trop vite, trop dur, trop sauvage pour être contenu. Draco était parfaitement au courant que cela devait faire moins d'une dizaine de minutes qu'ils étaient enfermés dans cette salle mais il ne pouvait déjà plus se retenir.

Et la sauvagerie de Harry fit jouir Draco Malfoy comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. Dans un cri sourd, son corps se referma étroitement autour du brun qui feula faiblement tandis qu'il éjaculait sur le bureau face à lui. Les mains de Harry pelotaient doucement ses hanches avant qu'il ne se crispe durement en Draco, s'enfonçant au plus profond de lui tout en éjaculant à son tour, frissonnant violemment. La respiration accélérée de Draco se calma peu à peu et le jeune homme se redressa tant bien que mal, regardant avec fascination la queue animale de son amant – il pouvait le dire maintenant, non ? – encore enroulée autour de son sexe à moitié retombé, les poils un peu recouverts de son sperme.

Harry se détacha de lui et il put se retourner, découvrant un Harry Potter satisfait, chemise et pantalon ouverts sur un sexe assouvi, les cheveux décoiffés – comme d'habitude, ça ne change pas en fait –, les pupilles brillantes et les oreilles de chat pointées en avant dans un signe de grand intérêt envers Draco. Sous le regard fasciné du blond, Harry remonta son annexe animale jusqu'à sa bouche pour se nettoyer sans penser à se lancer un _récurvite_. Le petit bruit que fit la langue râpeuse du brun sur sa queue fit rougir un peu Draco qui le fixa en se rhabillant avant de passer une main sur sa nuque, touchant la petite plaie qu'elle arborait.

- T'es malade, Potter ? Déjà que tu me choppes comme ça alors que je vais déjeuner mais tu me sautes dessus comme un…

- Un animal en chaleur qui n'a qu'une seule idée en tête, c'est te monter ? ronronna Harry avec un rictus en coin qui dévoila un croc pointu.

- … Exactement ! souffla Draco en regardant fixement Harry s'étirer de tout son long en fredonnant faiblement.

- C'est le but ! dit-il en lui bécotant rapidement la bouche avant de commencer à partir en remettant son bonnet noir qu'il attrapa à l'entrée, posé sur une table et enroulant sa queue autour de sa taille. T'es mien, Draco Malfoy… je t'ai mis ma marque et mon odeur sur le corps, tu n'es qu'à moi maintenant !

Le pauvre Serpentard en resta bouche bée en le regardant ouvrir la porte et se figer sur le seuil, se retournant à moitié vers lui en lui souriant, les crocs sortis. Il ne put s'empêcher de le trouver sexy et sauvage à la fois dans ce clair obscur et – à sa grande surprise – une petite convulsion agita son sexe au repos, clairement d'accord pour remettre le couvert avec le brun. Celui-ci sourit davantage en levant la tête comme s'il pouvait humer son désir d'où il se tenait et lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Bientôt, petit chat… on remettra ça bientôt.

- Quoi ? balbutia Draco.

- Je ne t'ai pas dit ?

- Dit quoi ? s'affola le blond.

- Selon Pomfresh… mon cycle interne suit les chaleurs animales des chats… donc pendant une petite semaine et ce, plusieurs fois par jours… tu vas me voir souvent ! conclut-il avec un sourire avant de disparaître et de laisser Draco se remettre de sa surprise.

Dans quels ennuis venait-il de se fourrer ? Draco frissonna durement en se recoiffant d'une main avant de s'avancer d'un pas un peu hésitant – c'est qu'il avait été brusque le Potter – vers la porte restée ouverte. Il n'en revenait pas de s'être laissé faire par Potter – et avait apprécié le pire – et se demandait pourquoi il n'était pas plus furieux que ça ? Peut-être à cause de ce morceau de phrase « Plusieurs fois par jours » qui l'allumait malgré lui. Il ne niait pas être attiré par Potter et savoir qu'il pourrait avoir des relations sexuelles et ce, pendant une semaine… Non… Il n'allait pas se laisser faire une nouvelle fois par ce violeur, il refusait de se laisser faire une seconde fois.

Le Serpentard sortit lentement de la pièce en jetant un œil autour de lui avec crainte et se dirigea vers les toilettes tout proches. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à longer les murs et prier Salazar que Potter ne le retrouve jamais seul.

Malgré cette bonne résolution, c'est un Draco Malfoy boitant et fatigué que la tablée des Serpentard vit arriver à l'heure du midi. Sous un silence étonné, le fier et droit Malfoy s'écroula sur son banc, le visage enfoui dans ses bras croisés sur la table. Personne ne prêta attention à un Gryffondor presque sautillant et souriant qui entrait derrière lui et s'asseyait rapidement pour engloutir son repas sous le regard fasciné de sa meilleure amie.

Draco n'en pouvait plus. D'accord, il avait merdé à un moment de sa vie mais quand même… Merlin était-il si rancunier pour lui faire subir ça ?

Depuis le matin, il s'était déjà fait attraper trois fois et ignorait toujours comment Potter s'arrangeait pour le trouver à chaque fois. Après la première fois dans la salle de cours vide, il avait pu passer deux heures de calme avec l'étude d'Histoire de la Magie mais dès sa sortie, il put faire seulement trois pas en direction de son cours d'études des Runes quand son épaule se fit agripper par une poigne qu'il reconnut et il se fit presque traîner dans un couloir vide. Cela va sans dire qu'il fut légèrement en retard et encore plus fatigué après cette « seconde fois ».

Deux heures de repos plus tard, en chemin pour la Grande Salle, Potter le retrouva et l'attira sous une arche de pierres souvent utilisée par les couples d'amoureux et Draco se retrouva à cheval sur le banc d'une façon à laquelle il n'aurait jamais pensé avant cette journée-là. Encore une fois, leur « séance » fut courte mais intense et en entendant les propos de Blaise près de lui, les morsures et suçons que Potter déposaient dans son cou se remarquaient même avec le Glamour qu'il s'était lancé d'une main tremblante.

- D… Draco ? appela doucement Théo. Ça va ?

- Si je dis non, ça te ferait quoi ? gloussa nerveusement le blond.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda Blaise avec un sourcil levé.

- Même si je te le racontais… je ne suis pas sûr que tu me croirais.

- Essaie toujours.

- D'accord ! soupira Draco en se redressant et le regardant d'un air fatigué. Depuis ce matin, j'ai déjà pris mon pied trois fois dans des circonstances assez étranges.

- De quoi ? s'écrièrent Théo et Blaise, le dernier toussant durement à cause de sa boisson avalée de travers.

- Tu rigoles ? demanda Théo avec un air alliant l'amusement et la surprise.

- Non… il m'a choppé ce matin avant le déjeuner…

- Il ? demanda Pansy d'une voix aiguë sous le regard las de Millicent.

- C'est pour ça que tu étais en retard ! souffla Blaise en le fixant.

- Oui… il m'a attrapé à nouveau à la pause entre deux cours…

- Mais… commença Théo.

- Et il vient de me rattraper dans un coin pour me faire prendre un pied comme jamais j'en avais vécu… termina Draco avec un bâillement qui lui amena presque les larmes aux yeux.

- Je ne sais pas si je dois t'envier ou te plaindre Draco… songea Blaise.

- Mais qui ? demanda Millicent.

- Potter.

- Quoi ?

Le cri commun de ses amis lui fit fermer un œil alors qu'il tendait un bras un peu tremblant vers le broc de jus de citrouille mais il fut sauvé par Millicent qui le servit rapidement. Le jeune homme but calmement malgré les propos de ses amis qu'il n'entendait même pas et frémit alors que son regard fatigué croisait celui, plein de vie et d'envie de son… agresseur…

Quand Potter allait-il être fatigué ? se demanda fébrilement Draco. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tenir le rythme du brun s'il désirait remettre le couvert encore et encore.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées quand il perçut une présence près de lui et se tendit un instant en sentant une main sur son épaule. Draco se décontracta presque aussitôt en constatant que Potter était toujours face à lui à le fixer et se détourna lentement pour regarder qui le touchait. Il soupira de soulagement en voyant la haute silhouette de son parrain derrière lui et se raidit en remarquant l'étincelle d'amusement dans son regard alors qu'il le fixait avant de lui tendre trois potions de couleurs différentes, une de soin, clairement identifiable à sa couleur laiteuse et il soupira en l'avalant, sentant son corps se décontracter au fur et à mesure que le liquide passait dans son organisme et regarda fixement les deux autres fioles.

Il souleva celle de couleur jaune et la regarda avec intensité avant de souffler de soulagement, l'avalant rapidement et il ferma les yeux en se sentant reprendre de l'assurance au fur et à mesure que le doux goût de pêche entrait dans son corps. Son dos se redressa, ses tremblements disparurent et sa fatigue devint un lointain souvenir. Son regard redevenu brillant croisa celui presque affamé de Potter qui leva un sourcil intrigué avant qu'une rougeur n'apparaisse sur ses joues alors que son bonnet noir se courbait malgré lui sur les côtés.

Oh oui, tremble Potter ! pensa avec acharnement Draco en regardant la dernière fiole tendue par Severus. Il ne reconnaissait pas vraiment la couleur vert pâle. Son regard se leva vers son parrain qui avait repris son visage impassible malgré un amusement réel dans ses yeux.

- Comment as-tu su ? demanda-t-il à mi-voix.

- Je connais l'état de Potter depuis la veille et avec votre façon de vous tourner autour depuis toutes ces années… j'en ai déduit l'identité de son éventuel compagnon.

- Et me prévenir… cela n'aurait pas été mieux ?

- Moins amusant, je dirais ! souffla Severus en lui tendant avec insistance la dernière fiole. C'est de la « Grâce féline ».

- Grâce féline ? répéta Draco sous le regard intrigué de ses amis tout en prenant la fiole.

- Potion apprise en première année de Masterisation, Monsieur Malfoy ! indiqua Severus d'un air professoral avant qu'il ne reprenne à mi-voix. Disons que tu auras tout autant envie de Potter que lui… et aussi souvent. Tant qu'il sera dans ses chaleurs du moins. Avec ça, peut-être que ce sera lui qui sera fatigué ce soir ! marmonna Snape avant de partir vers la table des professeurs.

Draco sourit en coin en débouchant la fiole et en saluant de celle-ci Potter qui plissa les yeux. Le Serpentard fronça le nez à la forte odeur d'huile d'olive qui glissa dans son gosier jusqu'à son estomac qui se mit à brûler de plus en plus. La chaleur navigua dans son corps pour se réfugier dans son bas-ventre sous son petit gémissement et il comprit enfin que si lui avait été torturé par les attaques intempestives de Potter, le brun l'avait été tout autant à cause de cette chaleur.

Son regard se releva vers le Gryffondor qui se mordait la lèvre inférieure, dévoilant les petits crocs qui ornaient sa bouche et Draco sourit en coin, déclenchant un frisson violent chez le brun qui plissa les yeux d'une façon que le Serpentard aurait décrite comme « soumise » s'il ne connaissait pas l'animal…

- C'était quoi ça ? demanda Théo en empilant de la nourriture dans l'assiette de son ami.

- Ça, c'était l'aide que j'attendais pour une vengeance…

- Tu auras intérêt à tout nous dire ce soir, Draco ! dit Blaise avec un regard intrigué.

Draco hocha la tête en mangeant rapidement son assiette, son regard rivé sur les mouvements de Potter qui semblait de plus en plus timide sous les yeux étonnés de ses amis.

Oh oui la vengeance allait être douce.

Et elle le fut. Draco ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire d'attente quand Potter passa près de lui pendant l'heure de relâche entre Divination et Métamorphose et il l'attrapa par le bras à son tour, arrachant un miaulement surpris au brun qui le fixa avec un air allant d'affamé à surpris. Sous le regard stupéfait des Serpentard et des Gryffondor présents avec eux, Draco le tira dans une salle vide pour le pousser durement sur une table.

D'un revers de main, il retira le bonnet noir, regardant avec fascination les oreilles basses et courbées vers l'arrière de Potter, montrant clairement sa soumission en étant presque collées à son crâne alors que ses grands yeux verts brillants le fixaient d'un air d'attente douloureuse. La respiration laborieuse de Potter rejoignit la sienne alors qu'il ôtait sa robe de sorcier et ouvrait sa chemise sur son torse pâle.

- Ce coup-ci, Potter… c'est toi qui y passe ! prévint Draco d'une voix dominante.

Le frisson violent et le doux ronronnement de Potter lui répondirent alors que le brun s'alanguissait sur le bureau, laissant le blond lui retirer son pantalon et ses chaussures avant de lui arracher son caleçon noir. Sa robe fut ouverte sur son corps, pliant ses bras contre le bois du meuble alors que d'un mouvement de hanche, Draco venait s'installer entre ses cuisses. Son érection battait déjà, l'impatience le faisait trembler tandis que le blond se penchait pour venir laper légèrement sa bouche, la faisant s'ouvrir dans une plainte suave.

Leurs langues se mêlèrent doucement alors que la queue animale de Potter lui caressait la nuque tendrement, le faisant frissonner sous la sensation douce. Ses mains ouvrirent son propre pantalon et sortirent son sexe érigé. Puis, frottant doucement la pointe de celui-ci contre l'intimité de Potter, Draco arracha au Micat soumis une plainte de bienvenue qui se termina en râle alors que sans plus de préparation, Draco commençait à le prendre lentement. Son visage se plaça contre le cou de Potter et ce dernier en profita pour mordiller l'épaule couverte de sa chemise blanche, perçant de ses crocs le tissu fragile pendant que Draco s'ajustait complètement en lui.

Harry se dégagea des manches de sa robe et attrapa Draco par les épaules pour le plaquer contre lui, respirant rapidement sous la chaleur que cela engendrait chez lui comme chez l'autre garçon. Si dur et si gros en lui, il n'avait jamais ressenti ça avant et la petite douleur qu'il sentait à cet emplacement lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher. Pourtant, malgré lui, l'air dominant de Draco l'attirait encore plus que le Draco-soumis. Ses hanches donnèrent un brusque coup en avant pour l'encourager et un râle sourd, presque un feulement sortit de la bouche de Draco, l'attirant près de ses lèvres qu'il lapa avec application, ronronnant fortement en rythme avec les coups de reins que son corps subissait.

Une main vint arracher sa chemise et frôler doucement sa peau et Harry se cambra sous la caresse, se dandinant un instant en courbant le dos sous le regard fasciné de Draco qui haleta durement, se sentant presque au point de non-retour. Le ronronnement entêtant de Harry, son regard voilé et soumis, la façon dont la langue de celui-ci passait avec application dans son cou comme s'il goûtait une friandise alléchante lui fit crisper ses mains sur les hanches légèrement halées pour les soulever contre les siennes. La queue féline s'enroula autour de sa taille, caressant la peau sensible près de son nombril et le faisant gémir d'une voix rauque.

Sous ses yeux brillants et passionnés, Harry se cambra avec un feulement animal de satisfaction, le corps resserré autour de son érection en lui alors qu'il jouissait contre son ventre sans stimulation autre que le frottement de son intimité et la respiration haletante que Draco projetait sur son torse moite. Draco mordit durement le cou de Harry, lui arrachant une douce plainte alors qu'il éjaculait à son tour dans le corps de son amant. Le plaisir sauvage le fit frissonner et bien qu'il vienne de jouir, il avait encore envie, même s'il savait pertinemment qu'ils ne pouvaient sécher les cours plus longtemps.

Draco se détacha doucement de Harry, le regardant frissonner durement sur le bureau, le sperme répandu sur son corps et sur son intimité et se mordit la lèvre avant de lancer un sortilège de nettoyage sur leurs deux corps. Un autre sort répara leurs vêtements qu'ils enfilèrent rapidement même si Harry venait très souvent bécoter les lèvres de Draco entre deux chaussettes et chaussures, ronronnant de satisfaction et frottant son visage et ses cheveux contre son torse.

- Ça… ça va aller Potter ? demanda Draco, un peu inquiet après coup de cette « non préparation » qu'il avait fait subir à son amant.

- Mmmrrr… ouais ! murmura langoureusement Harry avec un regard brillant avant de se lover contre Draco.

- Dis-moi… tu préfères être dominant… ou soumis ? questionna le blond en voyant la satisfaction presque suinter du brun.

- Là, de suite, soumis… je crois que je resterai soumis pour la fin de la journée ! précisa-t-il en souriant en remarquant le frisson de Draco et l'envie emplir les yeux gris clair. Quand les chaleurs seront passées… on verra… On aurait peut-être dû commencer comme ça en fait.

- Idiot ! soupira Draco.

Sa bouche prit fougueusement celle du Micat alors qu'il reculait vers la porte, entraînant son chaton rétif à quitter la salle avec lui avant d'ouvrir rapidement le battant de bois, faisant sursauter ses amis et ceux de Potter qui rougissaient violemment. Draco se rappela après coup qu'il n'avait pas posé de sortilège de fermeture ou d'intimité et sourit avec hauteur face aux regards brillants de Blaise et Théo posés sur le Micat encore accroché à lui. Il y avait bien une raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas remis la robe et le bonnet de Potter.

Leurs yeux étonnés dévisagèrent le demi-félin qui ronronnait dans les bras de Draco avant de le fixer en souriant. Ils comprenaient maintenant. Draco embrassa une dernière fois Potter avant de partir presque au pas de course en Métamorphose, laissant Harry à une Granger un peu rouge et un Weasley assez vert.

Vivement la prochaine fois… Même s'il craignait un peu que l'état « soumis » de Potter ne change après coup… enfin, il verrait bien.

* * *

><p><strong>Et FIN là,<strong>

**Oui, j'aurais pu continuer ainsi un long moment,**

**Oui, je sais, ils se disent pas qu'ils s'aiment et blablabla…**

**En fait, je m'en fous royalement :D **

**Pour le moment, ils baisent et c'est déjà bien XD**

**Joyeuse HPDMHP day !**

* * *

><p>(*) Encore un gros clin d'œil à <strong>Umbre77<strong> et son _Alpha Potentiel_ pour ces « odeurs » que je me permets d'indiquer là aussi… oui, j'assume, j'adore cette fic XD


End file.
